A Special Day
by roseofnoonvale
Summary: Moses finds himself trying to set the Jews free, just to wake up and find out that it was all a dream. However, tommorow would be an important day for Moses. Ramses/Moses Yaoi, Slash. Summary sucks, but please read and review.


**Author's note: This is the first time I tried to do a Ramses/Moses fic in a long time. Please read and review. This will be a two-shot**

Chapter 1

_Moses was not sure why he was about to do what he was doing. His brother Ramses was now Pharaoh, and what Moses was about to go could get him killed. He was going to try to get his brother to set the Jewish people, the Israelites, free. Much to his dismay, his brother refused to recognized God as being his God as well._

_ "I will not be the weak link in this family's dynasty," Ramses declared. Finally, Moses walked away, but not in defeat. Something in his gut told him that something was going to happen. Ramses goes out to announce double workload for the slaves, because of Moses. IN anger, Moses walks over to the red sea._

_ "Let my people go," Moses challenged, placing his staff into the water. Looking down, he watched in amazement as the water before him turned into blood. He turned around to face his brother who looked on in shock. Then two men nearby duplicate the trick with red dye, causing Ramses to walk away._

_ The next thing Moses knew, he was not where he had been standing, but floating high above Egypt. He watched as frogs hopped around, a plague of frogs. This was not good, not good at all. However, the Jews were not affected by this plague. Next came lice and flies, and once again they avoided the Jewish people. Moses knew that this could only be the work of God. He watched as the people of Egypt were covered in terrible sores all over their body. All the cows and horses that Egypt depended on died, as well as the other livestock._

_ Moses wandered over to a farming area on the banks of the Nile River and saw that the crops were burning. In other farming areas, they were being struck by hail, giant balls of ice falling from the sky. At first Moses attempted to dodge them, but he stopped when he realized that none of them where hitting him. Among the flames and hail, thousands of locusts were feasting on the plants that the Egyptians needed to survive. Darkness stretched across the land, but not in the areas where the Jews lived._

_ Then Moses watched as the Jews put lamb blood on their doorway. An angel of death came down, claiming the oldest son of every Egyptian family. Finally, Ramses had enough. He gave the command that the Israelites be set free._

_ Then Moses saw something even more surprising. He was leading the Jews away from Egypt, toward the Promised Land. However, he also saw that Ramses decided not to keep his word he sent his men after the Jews, with the command to kill every one of them. However, the other Moses did not seem to be afraid, in fact he had an aura of power surrounding him. Just as the men of Egypt were approaching, the Red Sea split in front of Moses. The Israelites crossed the dry land before them. However, Moses knew they had no chance of escape. The Egyptian men were right behind him, or the other him. Shutting his eyes, Moses said a prayer that the Israelites would make it to safety. Just as the men started to cross the sea the way the others had, and Moses was sure all was lost, the sea closed back up, drowning all of them. Moses let out a sigh of relief, until he saw that Ramses was one of the men who were drowning. He had gone with his men. Although Moses knew that his brother had tried to kill him, he reached out and attempted to grab his hand, but for some reason Ramses did not see him. Instead, he slipped beneath the waves. Moses let out a cry for he cared deeply for his brother, although he had never admitted it. Now he was gone and he and Ramses would never marry. Marry?_

Moses sat up, drenched in sweat. He looked around for a moment to gain bearings of his surroundings. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it had all been a dream. Then his heart leapt with joy as he remembered that tomorrow would be the day that he and Ramses would marry. It would be a dream come true. Until then, he needed to get some sleep. He wanted to rested in time for the wedding tomorrow.

**Author's note: I hope you guys like this. Please read and review.**


End file.
